


Hide and Make Out

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shirahaba, Yahashira, other characters are offscreen/mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yahaba sneaks Shirabu off during practice for some "practice" of their own.





	Hide and Make Out

Yahaba tugs on Shirabu’s hand for the third time in the past minute. The first two times, he assumes he’s idle with his hands. The third time he knows Yahaba wants his attention. He tries to hold out longer, not finished reading the team’s new first-year manager’s notes, when Yahaba tugs his hand for a fourth time.

Remind him why these Aoba Joshai and Shiratorizawa joint practices were a good idea?

Shirabu finally glances up. “May I help you?” he says, trying not to be influenced by Yahaba’s puppy stare.

The taller male only smiles in response- Never a good sign, Shirabu thinks to himself- before leading his fellow captain over to the locker room. Shirabu ignores the stares from his and Yahaba’s teammates, hoping he’s not blushing.

Yahaba opens the door and gestures for Shirabu to enter. He gives his boyfriend a curious look.

“Just go inside,” Yahaba says with a roll of his eyes.

“Suspicious,” Shirabu notes, crossing his arms.

Yahaba huffs, annoyance shining through his eyes. “I’m not going to murder you or anything!”

“No one said anything about murder,” Shirabu replies with a slight tilt of his head. “Planning something?”

“Kenjirou, I swear-”

Shirabu gives in, smirking slightly, and steps inside the locker room. The guest locker room isn’t far different from the home team’s, same sparkling sea-green lockers and sleek-looking showers giving the hint the lockers rooms were redone recently.

“We used the guest one, I know what it looks like,” Shirabu comments.

“I’m well aware,” Yahaba lightly says, striding over to Shirabu. He loops his arm around his waist, pressing their chests close together.

Shirabu widens his eyes. In the few weeks the two have been dating, he’s still not entirely used to how bold Yahaba can be. He doesn’t know if he wants to get used to it.

“I’m getting the sense you don’t want to talk about strategy or practices,” he murmurs, staring at Yahaba’s lips. A chuckle emerges from the fellow setter’s throat.

"There’s time for that later,” he responds, running one hand through Shirabu’s hair. They lean even closer together, their breaths mix and intertwine.

Shirabu notices their lips are almost touching and that Yahaba locked the door.

“We’re about to begin another practice game,” Shirabu reminds him.

“They can wait a moment.”

Shirabu knows it’ll be longer than a moment but doesn’t want to argue, so he doesn’t. Just flutters his eyelids shut and eagerly welcomes Yahaba’s soft lips on his own. He fails to hold back a moan as he’s pressed against a cold locker, one hand in his hair and another rubbing circles on his hip.

Minutes pass by and Shirabu clumsily falls on a bench, tugging Yahaba onto his lap. Thankfully his boyfriend holds back his laughter, eyes gleaming of amusement, and they continue what they left off…

Until familiar voices interrupt them.

“Yahoo~” is heard from the gym, albeit muffled. Shirabu bites Yahaba’s lower lip as he pulls away. “Isn’t that-”

“Oikawa.” Shirabu freezes. “Oh hell no-”

“What are you doing here, Ushiwaka?!” Shirabu groans. “Are you kidding me? Today of all days?”

Yahaba sighs. “I overheard Coach Irihata mention they were in the area and would potentially stop by. Figured you’d also want to avoid their fighting.”

“And leave our poor kouhai to fend for themselves?” Shirabu jokes, brushing aside Yahaba’s bangs.

“Pity for them.”

Needless to say, everyone shot their captains dirty looks when the two emerged, free from the petty fighting.


End file.
